penstubalfandomcom-20200214-history
Penstubal (book)
Were you looking for Penstubal, the person? Third book of the story Fanon Republic. It takes place from 2013 to 2016. Chapter 1: Shady Business The neighboring country and best friend of the Fanon Republic is the Shops Republic. The Shops Republic is to the Fanon Republic what Canada is to the United States - a little brother and your closest friend that you also enjoy teasing around a lot. That was basically the relationship between the two. Although, the two had open borders and they often meddled in each other's affairs. There's no more notorious example of that than Chill57181, who came to be the leader of a network-wide cult organization, a sort of sect, known as Da Illuminati. What is the goal of this organization? What does Chill want exactly and just how does he think he can achieve that goal? Well, the goal is complete and total control over the entire Network. Simple. And this is done by expert propaganda and brainwashing with lies portrayed as the reality and carefully spread to others as 'the truth and any other truth is not the truth'. Makes sense, right? This is also done by force. People are silenced into submission and behaving as this cult wants. They use the policy to their advantage, and also flexibly edit it. How can they edit it? That's because they are already in power. All the leading cult members are administrators, or in the case of Chill57181 control all administrators and regulate all behavior on the ENTIRE Network. He is arguably the most important person of this cult, and the whole reason it is a cult is because it revolves around him. He is the center of the cult and he is the saint - Saint Chill, who is oh so greatly venerated. This may seem crazy to you, but look around you. They surround you, everywhere, their symbols are everywhere, they function everywhere, they tell you what is actual and what is the 'trend', they tell you whom to venerate and whom to worship (in our present age, Kermit - whose behavior is so mysterious no plebeian man may understand) and they tell you who is in charge and who is to be listened to. We live in a plutocracy. Da Illuminati was no new thing - and it existed for a long, long time. The only person to ever stand up to the system was Brookelas - who got taken down, banished, burned, hated and prosecuted by CK and Chill - no matter how hard he tried to adapt, no matter how good he tried to be, no matter how he tried to be as moderate as possible and no matter how he tried to be fair to everybody. That is the story this poor young man had to tell. Yet, nobody listened and people moved on - they were told by Da Illuminati to do so. Da Illuminati, however, never was a stable organization. It never voted unanimously, it never made any decisions unanimously, and rather, just like in the Fanon Republic in general as you're about to find out - multiple factions emerged. They had several different factions - more than two of them, in fact. And they always changed, actually. People switched memberships between the factions as if they were just moving across the street. One example of an event in which the Da Illuminati was divided how to act, was the first (and perhaps biggest ever) challenge to their power since the saga with Brookelas. Three men, three Central Europeans, banded up together to form their own nuisance gang. They didn't name their gang - they never even viewed their friendship as a gang, but that was what it was labeled as by Da Illuminati - it was commonly known as the Dorp Trio. This trio comprised Snowstormer, a veteran user who was rather popular till his affiliation with the gang; it compromised Penstubal, the relatively new and rebellious user who defied all social norms and conventions; and the most infamous one of all and the leader of the gang, Super Miron, the guy who was at times considered to be the puppet master of the two. Da Illuminati observed he controls the behavior of the former two, and also that what he did - the former two would follow. And it was truly like that - it began with constant use of the KD face, it continued with writing using crayons in rainbow colors and it continued further with very short, simplistic and narrow-minded responses such as "K". The affiliation with Super Miron made Penstubal and Snowstormer greatly unpopular and their mischievous behavior made them seem totally immature and untrustworthy. They, however, simply to give it - didn't give a care. They did as they did, and there was nobody to stop them. And, for some time, Da Illuminati actually WAS powerless to stop them. Chapter 2: Saltiness It was a sunny day in the capital of Shops City. People were going about doing their own businesses, traders were all over the place, people broadcasting their services to the world and showcasing what they have got to sell. It was peak time of the day - the prime time of commerce, if you will - in this bustling metropolitan city. Three individuals stick out from the rest - the ill-famed Dorp Trio members - who were suspected to only be there to cause a ruckus, as usual - they were infamous all over the Network for their antics and were booted from Shops City multiple names, although they always returned back to cause trouble. They were sitting in the local coffeehouse, reading the latest news in the nation, as they figure out the Administrators of the Shops Republic are, as Penstubal put it, 'in that time of the year again'. "AAAAAAAAAAAgain banning people who dissent!?" screeched Penstubal, who was worried about the Administration's evermore increasing shenanigans and consolidation of power. "And CK! I trusted him!" "KD" laughed Miron, who didn't care what is going on in the Republic. Miron was the sort of wandering merchant - he didn't participate in the community at all, he didn't sell - he just traveled, went by places, randomly entered people's homes without their permission, taking some cream soda of their fridge in the process - he didn't care about what the Administrators were going to do, and he felt unstoppable - but he never was thinking of putting up a fight in the case he actually is stopped in the first place. "Somebody needs to keep these dang Administrators in check!" said Snowstormer. "I'm telling you, they're on to us! They are planning on making a proposal to the Council on regulating the free market so using a rainbow in public is banned forever! "No way! How dare they! Somebody has to stop those clams!" exclaimed a distressed Penstubal. "Well, predictions are that it is likely going to fail, and only because there is insufficient support and not because there is a lot of opposition. People are tired of the use of the rainbow in everyday life, and they want to stop it before it goes out of hand" replied Snowstormer. "Look on the bright side, if they ban the rainbow we can sell it illegally on the market like we'd sell that famous local grass! Hee-hee-ha-ha!" replied an intoxicated Miron. "KD Miron you always have the best ideas!" said Snowstormer. "That's because I'm awesome you fart ( ≖‿≖)" enthusiastically says Miron. "I don't know, I have already gotten in trouble enough as it is..." said Penstubal. "Maybe there is some way to fight them? Maybe we could, so you expect it not to pass - we could try stop them from having the power to propose it or enforce it in the first place". "Well, you need administrator or staff rights for that, which are, speaking of which, open right now" replied Snowstormer. That's when Penstubal got the idea. He's been fighting for so long and so hard, to no avail. He has always been powerless to bring forth any change and he has never been trusted to just try out for any position at all. He didn't even look much into it either - but today, he came to the conclusion: if he wants change, he must not sit behind and wait for miracles to happen - he has to MAKE them happen. Penstubal carefully resigned from the table and split the check with the two dorps. He then whispered to himself, "I'm running for the Administration". He went to get his coat and he immediately prepared all the resources he would need in order to have a successful bid for the Administration. He submitted his candidacy later the same day and hoped to get his closest friends to support him. At his election campaign center, which in reality was but a giant cardboard box with "PENSTUBAL 2013" written on it, he prepared all he needed in order to have a good run for the Administration. He promised to change things and promised to be the best administrator to date in Shopper history. However, Da Illuminati noticed his bid, and frankly they were not alarmed. Da Illuminati saw Penstubal as a joke candidate, and saw there is no chance for him to win the election - they predicted he would get not a single vote from any other person but himself. They correctly predicted. The August 2013 run for the Administration was a total disaster for Penstubal as virtually every user in the entire Republic came to laugh at him for his disastrous bid - his platform was unpromising, his campaign unorganized, even his own Trio failed to come by his side - after his failed bid, he went to bed crying and he dropped out of the campaign in hopes of avoiding his name being stamped into history books (which, of course, he couldn't avoid). Da Illuminati proclaimed an 'age of felicity' as a result of Penstubal's landslide defeat in the administrator elections. Celebrations took place all day long as Da Illuminati once again sees victory against a person who sought to challenge their undisputed power. Chapter 3: Age of Felicity After this disastrous election season, Penstubal attempted to recover from the wounds inflicted on him. He decided to a take break from his rebellious antics, disassociate himself from the Dorp Trio and become a better person with better relations with Da Illuminati. He opened new stores across the country, and eventually he moved away to Moon Island, which was owned by Dps04 at the time. It was a largely unsettled land with few cities - the only major cities there were Dancing Penguin City and Moon Island City. There were small settlements elsewhere, but those two cities were pretty much it. Penstubal saw lots of opportunities in this scarcely settled area, and he set off to this land in order to prop up new cities and to attract citizens from the mainland of the Shops Republic who are in search of a new, better life. Moon Island was then broadcasted as 'the land of new beginnings', a land where your wildest dreams may come true. It is a land of tradition as well, and people who move to Moon Island don't remain Shoppers - they become Moon Islanders. That was the vision Penstubal had for Moon Island. Additionally, he saw a weapon in Moon Island, something he can brag about and something he could finally use to prove he could lead - he created a government in Moon Island that achieved a lot of autonomy on a nationwide level. Tens of thousands of citizens moved to this land of opportunities, starting their cities and creating new enterprises and getting rich thanks to Moon Island's having no regulations of corporations and enterprises. The new citizens of Moon Island were very happy by their new position as virtually anybody could succeed in this island. This, naturally, worried the Administration and Da Illuminati, but at the time they kept it under control thanks to the trust they have towards Dps04 and his general friendly attitude to everybody. On the western coast of Moon Island, Penstubal founded the city of Wizzint which slowly but steadily became the third largest city on Moon Island and one of the most important economically. It came to be visited by thousands each year, including businessmen from all across the Shops Republic, if not the whole Network Union. The 'Age of Felicity', as Da Illuminati proclaimed the time after Penstubal's failure to win the administrator position, was not only an Age of Felicity for them - it also turned out to be an Age of Felicity for Penstubal himself, as he got more popular than ever, more successful than ever, wealthier than ever and more trusted than ever. He came to be trusted so much, even Da Illuminati started receiving him well, especially Chill57181, the leader of Da Illuminati, who became one of Penstubal's closest friends of the time. Da Illuminati, during several meetings, also noted how Penstubal is slowly distancing himself from the Dorp Trio, which of course 'is a good thing', and they hoped to finally be able to convert Snowstormer to their side and finally be able to take on Miron one on one. Parties took place throughout the course of the second half of the year 2013; many organized Brookelas, who himself came to reconcile with Da Illuminati after his previous conflicts with the Administration. The Age of Felicity continued well into late 2013, when it was abruptly brought to a halt after a new conflict emerged over a user whose actions, consequences and ramifications of the consequences would come to change the course of the history of the entire Network Union possibly forever, and the history of Penstubal's relationship with the Administration and Da Illuminati also forever. The name of the user was TCPS - a mischievous boy, seemingly innocent in intentions, who barely has any knowledge of the English language, resulting in difficulty of the userbase to communicate with the boy. He was prone to running into conflict with the Administration thanks to his lack of English knowledge and failure to communicate with them. The Age of Felicity is said to have ended when TCPS crossed the line when he ran into conflict with Hat Pop, one of the staffers of the Wiki and most trusted citizen in the Network Union of all. Chapter 4: Make to Balloons It was a snowy day in December. The Central Square of Shops City was entirely covered in snow and bustling with people, many of whom have their own stands in the square where they are selling various Christmas-themed items. Families went out for walks in the snow and boys could be seen snowballing in the nearby park and the girls skating on the beautiful frozen lake. It was such a perfect day, absolutely nothing could have gone wrong. However, it did. Hat Pop was the proud owner of the local "Balloon Pop" store. She really enjoyed doing her job and she did everything she possibly could to make lives better for little children across the world - in fact, she donated almost all of the revenue from the balloon sales exclusively to charity for hungry kids worldwide. She became very famous as a kind-hearted and good person across the country, even managing to make criminals and thieves smile as they passed by her store. Of course, the relative tranquility and peace her store enjoyed couldn't have lasted forever. It was midnight. Almost all penguins have lefted the Central Square by now and have retreated back to their homes where they were eating dinner and decorating Christmas trees - most were bought in the Central Square as the Central Square is the perfect place to sell those trees and it holds a monopoly over the country's best Christmas trees. Two children were walking on the streets of the Square as they notice the Balloon Pop store. "Oh boy! Balloons!" says the boy, as the girl accompanying the boy replies "This to store: Make to, Enter and Sell Balloon!". "Catalina, this to TCPS: Make to, Yes!" The two enter the store, which Hat Pop forgot to lock that night - although usually, there is no reason to even lock anything at all in this city as crime is very low and rare - that's how good the citizens of the country were and how much the Shoppers were good neighbors to each other. That was until that point. The next morning, Hat Pop returns to find half her balloons missing. She calls the police. The police at the time she called were actually sleeping on their job - that's how rare crime was. The criminal case of balloon stealing alarmed the entire country, and the case was followed nationwide. P However, it wasn't long before it was found out who stole the balloons. It was TCPS and Catalina, his younger sister. They stole the balloons apparently not even knowing that is a crime - and they went on to sell most of them to many penguins who did not realize the balloons are stolen. The public is quick to call for a witch hunt against TCPS, who manages to flee his store inadvertently (even when he heard the news, he did not understand he is the person that is00 being looked for and so he minded his own business). Upon hearing TCPS 'ran away', the public gets angry. The public starts demanding the military is dispatched to arrest this 'thief', and the news gets all the way to the highest members of government. CK was the head of the Administration at the time. He was watching the case closely as it was happening - however, he was at home, not officially at work, and he was eating and having fun with his family. He quickly managed to get ill, however, and so he was unable to do his duty properly. In reality, he couldn't care less about the thief. He stepped into contact with Hat, to whom he apologized for the inconvenience. However, both agreed there should be no punishment towards TCPS, believing him to be innocent and just wanting to have fun. The word of the conversation quickly got around, and the public was angered. Protests took place nationwide, calling for the arrest of TCPS and a fair trial - this was not the first time he had stolen something or copied another person's work. This debate over TCPS became a big part of the December 2013 administrator elections - which Penstubal was running for. It became a big political issue and the nation was divided how to react - some advocated for harsh justice, while others called for lenience because "it is Christmas, for God's sake!". However, when Penstubal entered the debate, he quickly found himself, without any personal desire, the leader of this battle to have TCPS arrested. The law had been broken too many times, and it was finally time to act, even though it is Christmas. However, CK, who still did not want to get involved, said 'TCPS won't be punished because it is Christmas and we should all be forgiving and nice to each other'. The public was furious after this statement. Pikalugia and Dave33333 were the first ones to get angry, and they were the trigger point for what is about to start. They cursed TCPS on public television and they vandalized his store and stole all the balloons that were left, and left them at Hat Pop's store. However, CK's reaction caused public outcry - it was nearly Christmas Eve, and he decided to take measure by banning Pikalugia and Dave33333 for several days, including Christmas Day, in order to teach them a lesson how to be nice. Chapter 5: Revolution This was the last straw. Penstubal was furious CK banned the two, especially as they were such close friends. "He has forgiveness for repeated criminals, but no forgiveness for people expressing their disdain towards the policy of protecting the criminals! This is an OUTRAGE!" "YEA!" a furious crowd welcomed candidate Penstubal's remarks with loud cheers and waving of Shopper flags. "To the Administrator Palace!!!" shouts Penstubal, and so the march of 7000 people towards the Administrator Palace began. Da Illuminati came to be divided over how to react towards this march - on one hand, they should back their fellow member, CK, who is the head of the Administration, but on the other, TCPS cannot go unpunished for his shenanigans as they are destroying the established order in the country. Ultimately, Da Illuminati split and a civil war began. Chill found himself on Penstubal's side. Chill immediately sent ammunition and food to back Penstubal's revolution in case things started going south - and they did, as CK's police overreacted and without any orders opened fire at the peaceful protestors. Penstubal was caught unprepared as he never expected CK to seriously retaliate. He ordered the protestors to retreat back and pull away from the Palace, but it was too late - the armed protestors started shooting at the police and a battle broke out as a snowstorm was going on. The military was then dispatched and tanks were rolled out on the streets - this was never seen in the history of the Shops Republic. Chaos ensued and Chill and Penstubal fled together for safety in the western side of the city as the battle was going on. Together, they crafted a plan for how to defeat CK now that he has sent forces to suppress peaceful demonstrations (it is unbeknownst to them this wasn't ordered by him). So, that's how Christmas arrived - it was chaotic and it was in ruins, and families couldn't go outside to play. Many families didn't even leave the city for the quiet, calm countryside where their relatives are - instead, they stayed to, as they put it, 'fight for their country'. Penstubal, meanwhile, was leading in the pols, with 12 votes for and 1 against for the administrator election. The most capitalistic idea of all in history, the House of Fame, founded and organized by Dps04 at the end of every year, decided to go again that year despite all the unrest in Shops City. The House of Fame was indeed a very risky venture - the whole concept is that you donate money, and the one who donates the most money wins ALL the money that was donated that year. What happened at the end of the House of Fame that year further increased tensions in the country, as Snowstormer was about tow in around 8622 wikibucks in the House of Fame as he donated the most (2710 WB$) while Penstubal was in second place by how much he donated (1291 WB$) - when suddenly, in the last hour of the competition, Brookelas donated 6000 WB$ and therefore won himself around 14622 WB$ as that was the total of all donations to the House of Fame combined that year. This caused an outrage among the Shopper population, and the 'winner takes all' system of the House of Fame made the country infuriated at Brookelas, who was forced to apologize and promise to give some of the money to people, claiming he donated so many in order to prepare 'amazing events' for his Four Seasons Mall that he co-owned with Hat Pop and that was turning out to be really popular. The rebellion got out of control, and CK decided to stay in the countryside for the time being until tensions boil over. However, the ultimatum sent by the newly-proclaimed Shopper Liberation Council, headed by Penstubal, Chill57181 and Brookelas, on 2 January 2014 stopped him from doing so. The three very carefully calculated for how long TCPS should be blocked as a result of his action, and they determined 104 days. They demanded that CK blocks TCPS for the repeated violations of the policy and they asked him to back down from his aggressive behavior towards the users. CK, ultimately, ignored the ultimatum - instead sending a harsh message in which he lambasted all leaders of this 'rebellion', calling them 'treasonous' and 'uncultured'. However, the worst was yet to begin. Chapter 6: Coup d'etat Penstubal won the administrator vote fair and square, and CK attempted to block his victory and prevented him from getting promoted to his hard-earned spot. This was an outrage to the public, which went on to march towards the Administrator Palace once again - this time, they broke into the empty Administrator Palace as every administrator was on vacation, and Penstubal was proclaimed administrator after being promoted by Hat Pop at 4:26 PM Shopper time. He knew what to do. CK was acting like a tyrant and refused to enforce the policy on users who were breaking it repeatedly - he immediately began preparing to oust CK from power. He proposed demoting CK and promoting Chill and Brook to higher positions of power. This was welcomed by a cheering crowd upon its announcement in the Shops City Central Square. Penstubal also promoted Yoshi11 to rollback, and started deleting what he saw as redundant pages. He immediately began drafting documents on how to reform the wiki and bring back control and peace to the country. One of the many things planned was the arrest and ultimate ban of TCPS from the Shops Republic. Penstubal quickly took control and purged all government ministries and offices of any dissent and announced a 'revolution'. This was effectively a coup d'etat, and an alarmed and still ill CK was forced to leave his countryside residence and run to Shops City in order to reestablish his power. That night, Penstubal proclaimed CK was ousted and a crowd of over 2000 penguins celebrated the victory. Penstubal proclaimed the new triumvirate of Brookelas, Chill57181 and himself to be the new ruling trio of the country and they agreed on a joint declaration on reform and peace. However, this coup didn't last very long, as civil war broke out. CK ordered an assault on the Administrator Palace and the immediate arrest and trial of Penstubal for 'treason', as well as the arrest of Chill57181 and Brookelas for their support of treason. A tense standoff then broke out in Shops City, before the Network Union finally pulled the plug, with staffer Sharkbate ordering Penstubal to vacate the Administrator Palace within 24 hours. Penstubal, facing no choice but to comply to Sharkbate's demands as he is the leader of the much more powerful Network Union, announced his resignation and stepped down, while CK additionally proclaimed that he had been ousted. CK proclaimed victory over the rebellion and promptly arrested all rebel leaders. Several days later, Chill and Brook were released and pardoned for their behavior - this was partially allowed because they both later regretted supporting Penstubal and realized he is a power-hungry tyrant. Chill returned to CK's side, and Da Illuminati united once again. Now they could take concrete steps on how to deal with the treasonous acts of Penstubal. Penny, you weren't supposed to be promoted for a few weeks because I don't trust your sporadic personality and impatience. ... You don't have to be an admin to start a user-opinionated vote to get me demoted. Even as an admin, this blog vote isn't official and it cannot be used to promote or demote anyone, I hope you understand that. Also, I think that you're power-hungry as shown by your actions. You were going to win the users' hearts, get me demoted and have brook replace me, as well as promote Chill all within TWO DAYS, and as a TRIAL administrator. From the past 2 days alone I personally find you unfit for administrator rights at this time, and I promise this has nothing to do with your trying to coupe as your first action as admin. This was CK's response to Penstubal's coup. It completely failed, and the entire wiki turned against Penstubal and saw him unfit for power, sans a very small number of users. Penstubal's approval, which before the revolution was as high as 75% and during it around 85%, fell all the way down to 10%, making him more hated than CK who had around 35% approval. All in all, this revolution was a horrible waste of time - CK banned TCPS a few days later, and Seahorse, the Director of the Network Union, banished him from the entire Network Union permanently. TCPS and Catalina fled to Wikia together, where they started their own communities and came to be undisturbed forever. As for Penstubal, CK decided to have clemency on him. He was pardoned, and allowed to go unpunished. 2 weeks later, he was promoted for trial administrator, during which ultimately all his decisions were blocked. He did nothing as trial administrator as CK prevented him as he did not trust him - he was promised to be considered to be permanently administrator, but that was never brought up again. Chapter 7: Reconstruction Before the revolution, another event happened that made Penstubal infamous on the entire network - that was his and Snowstormer's secession from the Fanon Republic and creation of the Republic of Fandom Island. A policy passed in the Fanon Republic called the Plagiarism Policy, and it effectively forbade secession from the Fanon Republic and ordered all people who secede be expelled from the country forever. Some considered this too harsh. Either way, Penstubal and Snowstormer were both pardoned later on for their behavior, especially the latter - but Penstubal's behavior remained engraved in the minds of the Fanon users forever. The Fandom Republic was abandoned, but Wikia refused to delete it and it remained under their control - new users started emerging and the Fandom Island became the Fanon Republic's second nuisance, after the Wikia Fanon Republic which is a vassal state of the Wikian Empire. Business was slow in Shops that month, January 2014. The country was still recovering from the revolution and coup d'etat that had just occurred, and the public had a heart time believing and trusting Penstubal for anything after this. He regained his trust that spring and got active again and attempted to be less whiny. He got back to work and opened new corporations and cities across the island. That way, he was able to regain the trust of fellow users. Additionally, CK started regaining his trust as well, but not without getting more protection from his fellow Da Illuminati and Chill than ever before. They decided to put Penstubal under notice for his rebellious behavior. They are afraid that he could cause trouble anytime again, and so they were monitoring and cooperating together to prevent any drama from ever happening again. Da Illuminati became more united than ever before in its history, and they owe it all thanks to Penstubal as they unanimously agree he is a nuisance. As Shops was reconstructing, Fanon was relaxed - there was little to no tension on Fanon at the time, and people were genuinely happy. People didn't fight at all! Fanon and Shops were peaceful after this revolution - something like this never happened in the history of the entire Network Union. Penstubal, Miron and Snowstormer once again met in cafeterias all across Shops City and started living in Shops City's neighborhoods as if they were Bohemians - they started wandering across the city, accepted ending up wherever they ended up and enjoyed what they had. For some time, they had little to no involvement in politics - the government and Da Illuminati were still staunchly opposed to them, however, and sought to change their behavior and integrate them into their society. They failed at this, of course, and they became even greater troublemakers than before. However, they had other pressing concerns - the Reconstruction Era was nearing its end. 2014 ended very quickly - lots of parties were held unlike never before, Brookelas was optimistic, people had fun, partied, and for the first time ever New Year was celebrated with the whole Network united. Chapter 8: Fall of TurtleShroom 2015 had already started off badly before anything even actually started. Tensions had already been flaming and insults had become more common. New users have arrived and become more active; those users are Brant, Quackerpingu and Dave33333. The four effectively formed a 'bloc' of their own. They started voting together on a lot of things and supporting each other all the time. Da Illuminati again found an annoying group that would challenge its absolute power. However, in late 2014 and early 2015, two factions emerged that divided the wiki into two - the Optimate Faction, whose members also came to be known as the Shroomists, after TurtleShroom, the wiki's self-proclaimed dictator who is getting older and older and whose absolute power, even stronger than that of Da Illuminati, is now waning as a result of his inactivity, and the Popular Faction, also known as the CK Peeps, who are led by CK and that seek the introduction of democracy and the overthrow of TurtleShroom. Penstubal joined the Popular Faction and came to be a close ally of CK in this situation and the biggest supporter of overthrowing TurtleShroom. Brant and others later joined in on the Popular Faction, and TurtleShroom's hegemony came to be under pressure. CK decided to finally make a move by reminding TurtleShroom that he would be demoted according to the democratically agreed upon and for a long time existing Inactivity Policy, which TurtleShroom so staunchly opposed. He mercilessly crushed any opposition to his power, as we know from the previous two books of the Fanon Republic story. CK had to dispatch a messenger to inform him about this to his island in the faraway continent which has no name other than "NationStates", because people were free to create nation states as they wish - TurtleShroom enjoyed taking a break from Fanon by having a land he could run himself, without any challenges, and call his own. TurtleShroom, however, wanted both ways. He was alarmed when he saw CK's message, and he immediately began sailing towards the Fanon Republic in order to take back his power. He stormed a session along with his bodyguards of the Council of the Fanon Republic to proclaim the abolition of the Inactivity Policy. TurtleShroom went on a huntdown for traitors and dissenters and CK was his primary target due to his previous rebellious attitudes. The same day, thousands took to the Main Square in the capital Fanon City to protest TurtleShroom's behavior. They were met with riot police who immediately fired tear gas and started beating up protesters. "Retreat, retreat!" shouted a terrified and angry old man. A guy was drinking coffee at the coffee shop in the same square. He was watching the riots very closely. "Those quislings are at it again!" mumbled he. "Total traitors! Cowards, morons, egomaniacs!". The person's name was Perapin and he was an avid loyalist. He despised resistance to authority and he considered himself of a higher class. He was, however, a middle class man and heavily exaggerated his wealth and his fame at times. Well, more like all the time. The riots were quickly dispersed by the Shroom Service (SS). The place was dirty and Perapin had gotten out. "Bravo, thank you to our brave police officers for keeping order in this time out!" "My pleasure, sir" said an officer. "We're glad to be of your service." "Those kids don't know what they're doing. Completely out of control!" replied Perapin "Agreed" said the officer. CK came to the hospital where dozens of wounded protesters were. "Mister Admin, will you please help us? Save our country..." said a horribly wounded woman. The sight of all those bloody, gored bodies horrified CK. "I will... I will figure something out." The admin left the room slowly, with a shocked look on his face. This experience had changed CK's life. Penstubal was at home in Snowiny City. His home was decorated with red flags and anti-dictatorship banners. After the Tuesday Massacre of April 7th, his psyche changed significantly and he became as rebellious as ever. He lamented on his days as a rebel in the Republic of Shops and his failed rebellion to topple a dictator CK. He didn't trust CK to do his job too much, but he prayed CK do something about TurtleShroom's new outburst. All 250 members of the Council have gathered for a major speech from Administrator CK. TurtleShroom was not in attendance. Loyalists have attempted to block entry into the Council building and have attacked anti-Shroom protesters in front of the building. CK, however, came to the Council via helicopter and began to deliver his speech. "Ladies and gentlemen, the time is here! No longer will we stand aside as a Dictator tramples over our policy, tramples over our rights, and blocks users for their own political and social preferences!" said he. "As expected, Swiss doesn't wish to step in the middle between TS and the community. So, it's up to us to be TurtleShroom's judge and jury! I had let TurtleShroom know that his time as administrator is nearly over thanks to the Inactivity Policy, which he so ruthlessly repealed without the permission of other administrators." "I'm here to proclaim that despite what he thinks, he is not above anyone else. We're all equal in this community, so he can't go around acting like a webmaster." exclaimed CK, and was welcomed by a standing ovation and a huge applause from all 250 members of the Council. "No longer will we be oppressed by some tyrant who does nothing for a few months and then suddenly and abruptly returns just to secure his power! No longer will our people be arrested and prosecuted based on their faith and orientation! It is time to bring him down! He was welcomed but yet another massive standing ovation. Many people were watching live on the television channel Fanon News One (FN1) at home, and were cheering this display of courage. "He is doing it! Oh my god!" said Penstubal while watching the speech in the Council. He was prepared to vote for whatever is necessary to bring the dictatorship down. Chapter 9: Thus Always to Tyrants The vote passed, with 231 votes for, 0 against and 19 abstain. This vote beat the record for most votes in favour of a proposal in the Council's history, and the wiki was nearly unanimous in their opposition towards TurtleShroom's "regime of hate". Swiss Ninja and Perapin were startled by the vote, and they sought to help TurtleShroom stay in power at all costs. However, they could do nothing. Armed rebels appeared all over the country and started occupying major cities. Several major battles took place spearheaded by CK in Fanon City, and the Administrator Palace of the Fanon Republic was captured, as was TurtleShroom's private estate, and TurtleShroom fled the country for Wikipengia, where he sought Seahorse's help. Ultimately, Seahorse demanded the situation be calmed down and order restored. However, CK refused, and so did the people. After days of debate, Seahorse finally agreed to step aside and let what happens happen. TurtleShroom was outraged. Days later, the Council passed unanimously with 244 votes for and the rest absent that TurtleShroom be banished from the Fanon Republic and all his wealth be confiscated. "THUS ALWAYS TO TYRANTS!" yelled a joyful Penstubal to a cheering Fanon Republic Council and a satisfied CK. They have did it - they have ended the seven year long reign and self-proclaimed dictatorship of TurtleShroom. After 3 months, his ban was unlifted, but TurtleShroom never came back - instead, he fled to NationStates and stopped getting involved in the affairs of the Fanon Republic completely, privately accepting he had been defeated, but publicly reluctant. TheBroMaster (Bro) and CK were promoted to bureaucrats nearly unanimously by the Council. Order had been restored, and liberty had prevailed at last - many TS era laws were repealed and the Inactivity Policy, among others, was restored and strictly enforced. Penstubal was cheerful, but he couldn't help but asking himself - what is next? Now that TurtleShroom is gone, what do we strive towards next? What is there to solve next? Is this the end? Are we all finally happy? Did history of the Republic, no, the entire Union, finally come to an end? Will there never be any fight again? Chapter 10: New Beginnings Penstubal was quick to find out - no, history has not come to an end, and in fact - it is only about to begin. Penstubal quickly found out CK is the new TurtleShroom in town. He had become the very things he opposed in TurtleShroom - but to be fair, to Penstubal that shouldn't even have been a big surprise. But it all happened when Penstubal set his eyes out on a beautiful little island - Bow Tieland. It is located south of the Fanon Republic, and he wanted it badly for his territorial possession known as Snowiny. He then teamed up with Snowstormer, who wanted nearby Macradonia, for his own possession as well. They quickly settled the islands, which were coveted by CK. This infuriated CK, who was just preparing an expedition to the island. He immediately used his power to prevent Penstubal and Snowstormer from taking the land - a move that angered the two. A war broke out on the two islands, with CK sending forces against them and them sending forces against CK. The war resulted in the destruction of settlements and forests on the islands, and it was stopped only thanks to Bro's intervention against both sides. Penstubal learned his lesson - you cannot trust CK. He is just like TurtleShroom and is ready to do everything TurtleShroom used to do. The events of the Bow Tie War and the subsequent damage in relations between Penstubal and CK led to a split in the Popular Faction that CK was member of - the people who wished to retain things as they were and enforce admin authority became part of the Optimate Faction, while the Popular Faction came to be entirely comprised of people against the administration. Two ideologies which didn't really exist before emerged - Adminism, which supports increased centralization and more power for the administrators, and Userism, which supports increased decentralization and more power for the ordinary users. The wiki was never in a state of unanimity, but now there is no longer a force that can create unanimity, unlike how TurtleShroom could in times. Among the people who joined the Optimate Faction are CK, EDFan, Chill, Mario, Snowstormer and Bro. Among the people who joined the Popular Faction are Penstubal, Dave33333, Quackerpingu and Brant, while people like SlenderXP and Wonderweez decided to stay independent and not get involved in any faction, partially because they hate the idea of parties and factions and rivalries between them, and also because sometimes they find themselves agreeing with the Optimates and sometimes with the Populars A new era started in the history of the Network Union: a post-TurtleShroom era of instability and rebelliousness, an era that is more democratic and more free and in which people have more rights than ever before to express their views, whatever they might be. At least for now. THE END - PROCEED TO NEXT CHAPTER